Exilés
by MissPurpleInk
Summary: Seen ne fatigue jamais, ne désobéit jamais, ne rêve pas, ne vit pas. Et ça n'inquiète personne. Il n'est pas humain de toute manière. Seen prend alors une grande décision. Il décide de fuir cette existence bien trop fade. En pleine fugue, il fait rapidement la rencontre de Ryan. Un jeune homme cachant plusieurs secrets.


Détroit, anciennement la «Ville moteur du Michigan» avec ses plus de deux millions d'habitants; était devenue la ville aux androïdes depuis presque plus de quinze ans.

Progressivement, les machines avaient remplacé les êtres humains, dans tout type de domaine. Y compris dans la vie privée. Tout ce que l'Homme faisait, l'androïde en était tout aussi capable. L'être de chair semblait s'avérer comme obsolète face à l'être de métal et de plastique.

Plus forts, plus intelligents, sans défaut et multifonctions, ils étaient devenus l'excellence en matière de nouvelle technologie.

Mais depuis quelques temps, un comportement étrange émergeait chez certain d'entre eux. Ils agissaient de manière irrationnelle, défiant les codes qui régissaient leurs programmes.

Au point où ils se mettaient à renier la première loi -et sans aucun doute, la plus importante- qui leur était inculquée. Celle qui leur interdisait de s'attaquer à l'homme.

Ils étaient surnommés, les déviants.

*

La pluie tombait sur toute la ville depuis plusieurs heures, rendant les rues d'autant plus désertes. Les habitants préféraient bien mieux rester se prélasser chez eux, au chaud, plutôt que de se balader sous des trombes d'eau. Mais tout ceci n'avait rien d'étonnant en cette fin de soirée de mi-octobre.

Pourtant, Seen était là, avec son uniforme noir et blanc, gorgé d'eau et les idées en vrac. Marchant sans vraiment savoir où aller. Se maudissant de n'avoir pas pris plus d'informations avant de quitter la maison des Winstone.

Il aurait dû, sans aucun doute, réclamer un peu plus que dix dollars à la cadette de la famille. Sachant qu'il n'en avait pas matériellement besoin.

Il tourna la tête vers une vitrine teintée, reflétant sa propre image. Jamais il ne s'était attardé à se regarder dans une glace. Cette action plus que futile, était réservée aux êtres humains. Mais désormais, il pouvait sûrement se considérer comme tel pour être tenté de le faire.

L'androïde remarqua qu'il ne ressemblait étrangement à aucun autre individu de son espèce qu'il avait pu croiser. Avec sa peau ambrée, sa chevelure noire en bataille et sa barbe naissante. Peut-être était-il un modèle unique ? Cette interrogation effleura son esprit avant de disparaître comme elle était apparue. Des bruits provenant d'une rue voisine, attiraient bien plus son intention.

Il abandonna la devanture du magasin, pour répondre à son besoin de connaître l'origine de ce son. Celui-ci ressemblait de plus en plus aux claquements que produisait un choc contre du métal, au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de l'avenue. Les bras serrés contre lui, comme le ferait n'importe quel être doté de la capacité de ressentir le froid, l'être anthropomorphe se contenta de fixer la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

Incapable de réagir, il observait chaque coup donné sur le corps de l'androïde de sexe féminin. Étendue par terre, recouverte de Thirium* et à moitié dénudée, elle le fixait sans produire un seul son, seul l'écho des barres de fer contre la chair synthétique, résonnait dans le coin de rue.

L'homme qui se défoulait depuis un moment déjà, abattit une nouvelle fois son arme de fortune sur l'androïde à terre. Seen n'osait plus bouger, analysant la situation dont il n'était encore que simple spectateur.

La belle venait d'effectuer son dernier battement de cœur artificiel. Le visage figé dans une expression d'angoisse et les yeux entrouverts, bordés de larmes, elle fixait un point désormais invisible. Les deux êtres humains acteurs dans cette macabre scène, relevèrent leurs visages vers l'androïde encore activé, complètement tétanisé.

— Putain ! Tu tombes bien toi ! On va pouvoir continuer à s'éclater.

Reprenant ses esprits, le déviant fit un pas en arrière quand les deux hommes se rapprochèrent de lui. Toujours leurs armes de fortunes recouvertes désormais de sang bleu entre leurs mains.

— Regarde-le ! Il est ridicule avec sa tronche de déterré. Dis... Tu crois qu'il en a une ?

— On va voir ça tout de suite !

Immobilisé par une peur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie, il se sentait incapable de fuir. Se contentant de serrer un peu plus ses bras contre lui, comme pour essayer de se protéger. Il lâcha un simple «Non» en reculant un peu plus, se sentant de nouveau comme un vulgaire morceau de plastique.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment vécu. Se contentant de répondre oui, d'exécuter des ordres, peu importait leur nature. Bien que les Winstone préféraient très largement ses capacités culinaires, que relationnelles.

Mais devant ces deux hommes, qui semblait-il, vouloir s'amuser avec lui de la pire des manières, l'androïde aurait céder au premier venu ces semblants de sentiments qui commençaient à envahir son programme. Seen espérait pouvoir redevenir une machine sans âme. Rien n'était plus bouleversant que l'apparition brutale d'émotion.

Son visage fut serré par une main rugueuse, abîmée par le froid de l'hiver et un abus excessif de cigarette. Il fut obligé de reculer encore, souhaitant réduire cette proximité avec l'homme, qui se faisait bien trop envahissante. Malgré l'intempérie, Il sentait l'odeur d'alcool et de tabac contre son visage, à chaque expiration pousser en face de lui.

Plaqué désormais contre le mur trempé, l'androïde ne pouvait plus bouger sans risquer de sentir le corps de cet être plus qu'immonde contre lui. Le second, inactif jusque-là, prit les poignets de l'humanoïde pour l'obliger à ne plus bouger. Il ne voulait pas risquer que son compère se fasse frapper en cours de route, s'il lui venait l'idée de se débattre.

L'espérance l'avait abandonné. Il était seul avec ces deux monstres. Personne ne pourrait l'entendre hurler ou pleurer. Mais de toute manière, qui se soucierait de l'agression d'une machine à l'allure masculine.

Il fut projeté à terre, sous cette chair bien trop lourde pour être repoussée par la simple volonté. Les bras au-dessus de sa tête, il se tortillait en frappant le bitume avec ses pieds.

Il sentit une pression bien plus envahissante au niveau de son bas-ventre. Ses bio-composants étaient bien loin d'en être la cause cependant. S'il avait la capacité de régurgiter, il l'aurait fait, n'ignorant en rien de ce que pouvait ressentir celui qui commençait à se frotter davantage contre lui dans un râle quasiment animal.

Soudainement, l'espoir le gagna quand il vit dans le tournant de la rue, un jeune couple se tenir par la main en marchant rapidement. Les deux jeunes gens rêvaient de se blottir l'un contre l'autre, sous une couverture en buvant une tasse de thé bien chaude.

La femme arrêta son compagnon quand elle entendit Seen implorer leur aide.

Les deux hommes autour de lui, relevèrent leurs visages dans leur direction. L'homme sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche, prêt à appeler la police. L'androïde les suppliait, ne désirant rien de plus que de l'aide.

Mais les deux amoureux s'échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient remarqué le petit cercle lumineux qui tournoyaient en rouge sur sa tempe. Ils repartirent sans un mot, abandonnant Seen à des mains bien trop baladeuses.

Personne ne se souciait de ce qu'il pouvait arriver à un androïde. Qu'il se fasse frapper, agresser ou violer, puisque c'était une machine, rien n'était vraiment interdit. Il en venait de la responsabilité des propriétaires d'assumer ensuite les dégâts. Surtout si l'humanoïde se présentait dehors à une heure pareille. Et les deux hommes le savait très bien. Personne ne pleurerait le fait qu'un androïde se soit fait prendre entre deux bennes à ordures dans une ruelle sombre sous la pluie. C'était un problème sans vraiment de conséquences dramatiques.

L'homme qui devait le maintenir sortit un mouchoir recouvert d'une substance douteuse de sa poche de veste, qu'il enfonça de force dans la bouche de la machine, prévoyant ainsi de réduire les hurlements qu'il pourrait produire.

Le second au-dessus de lui, commença à promener ses mains sur le bas de son ventre, animé d'une irrésistible envie d'aller plus loin et d'explorer un peu plus cette peau ambrée. L'androïde se mit à pleurer, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre qu'espérer que les deux hommes se lasseraient vite de ce jeu malsain.

Il ignorait jusque-là, qu'il avait été doté de glandes lacrymales. Il aurait tant voulu découvrir cela autrement que dans une telle situation humiliante et terrifiante.

Il poussa des cris étouffés quand son pantalon et sous-vêtements furent abaissés, laissant apparaître une intimité encore préservée des liaisons de chair.

— Oh putain... Il est sacrément bien foutu le salaud. Un meilleur coup que cette salope, je suis sûr.

— Perso, je te laisse, l'autre m'a amplement suffi. Et puis, c'est un gars, merde ! Je suis pas pédé!

— C'est pas un gars, c'est un bout de plastoc et puis... Un trou reste un trou.

L'androïde se sentit plus seul que jamais, abandonner dans un monde dont il ignorait tout, il y a encore quelques heures.

Il venait de prendre conscience que les androïdes n'avaient vraiment rien à envier des êtres humains. S'il pouvait se permettre de les appeler ainsi.

Son stress augmentait considérablement, son sang circulait précipitamment dans ses veines artificielles. Mis à nu devant ces individus possédés par une joie perverse de le voir pleurer et supplier, il voulait déserter son corps. Le laisser entre ses mains qui partaient à la découverte du seul endroit pouvant accueillir encore un peu de cette faim bestiale.

Il poussa un cri affaibli par le tissu trempé, quand il sentit que l'homme avait abaissé à son tour son propre pantalon, pour s'enfoncer en lui avec une certaine brutalité. Seen n'avait jamais connu quelque chose de comparable à cette impression qui lui déchirait le ventre. Il ne ressentait pas la douleur et ce n'était certainement pas plus mal.

Juste le ressentis d'être redevenu une poupée de plastique sans âme.

Arrêtant de lutter, il lâcha prise, relâchant ses muscles et cette pression qui enserrait son âme neuve.

Quelques déhanchement rapides, brutes et des gémissements incontrôlés plus tard, l'androïde fut abandonné par les deux hommes.

Son programme l'ayant finalement mis automatiquement en veille, comme pour essayer de préserver le peu de vivant qui restait en lui après être passé sous ce corps dégoulinant de pluie, de sueur et d'injures abominable.

Il ne gardait pratiquement aucun souvenir de cette dernière heure, sa mémoire ayant elle-même effacée ce qu'il venait de se dérouler.

Il avait ouvert les yeux, s'était relevé sans difficultés et rhabillé. Tout cela dans des gestes bien trop mécaniques.

La déviance n'était finalement peut-être pas la meilleure des alliées des androïdes avides de liberté. Il avait goutté à celle-ci puis avait ressenti l'immense besoin de redevenir un être vide, sans besoin ni envie. Simplement pour éviter de revivre cette sensation qui collait encore à sa peau artificielle. Il resta immobile quelques minutes, imaginant la suite des événements, puis se pencha pour récupérer le manteau de l'autre androïde, première victime de l'assouvissement du duo monstrueux.

Le déviant le ferma autour de lui et quitta la ruelle. La pluie battait moins fort, comme pour adoucir la nuit déjà bien entamée. Il remarqua un arrêt de bus et ne sachant pas où se rendre, il décida de monter dans le premier autocar qui passerait devant lui.

À sa grande surprise, un véhicule ne tarda pas à s'arrêter, l'invitant à prendre la place que n'importe quel être humain était en droit de réclamer. Les machines se tenant habituellement à l'arrière des véhicule, à l'écart de tous.

Il s'assit sur un siège qui lui tendait les bras, épuisé -chose quasiment impossible pour les machines-, il ne tarda pas à se mettre en veille, espérant retrouver les forces qui lui avaient été dérobées.

Au bout d'une heure environ, l'androïde rouvrit les yeux. Assis sur le siège de bus, quelque peu amoché par le temps, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur ses mains tremblantes. Ce n'était peut-être finalement pas une si bonne idée de partir et de quitter ses propriétaires. Et il en avait fait les frais. La lumière jaune de sa diode* tournait sur sa tempe, depuis son réveil, indiquant un problème autre que lier à ses bio-composants. Probablement un dysfonctionnement dans son système.

Une vague d'un sentiment étrange le submergea quand il s'attarda à relever la tête.

S'il pouvait se permettre d'appeler cela un sentiment.

Un jeune homme à la chevelure blonde et une petite fille semblaient dormir sur les sièges en face de lui.

Il se contenta de tourner la tête vers le paysage défilant derrière la vitre embuée. Il faisait nuit noire à l'extérieur et la ville semblait endormie avec le peu de lumière éclairant les rues du quartier, où avait eu lieu un crime qui resterait probablement impuni. L'androïde entendit un soupire et dévia son regard vers le blond qui le fixait.

L'homme se contenta d'entourer l'enfant avec son bras comme pour la protéger. L'androïde s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose, mais finit par se décourager. À quoi bon essayer de persuader les gens qu'il voulait tout simplement quitter cette ville et ses problèmes.

— Ta lumière est jaune.

L'androïde passa sa main sur sa tempe, imaginant sa petite lumière sur celle-ci.

Le jeune homme se détacha de la petite fille et sortit un bonnet en laine grise de sa poche. Il le lui tendit et le métis le regarda un long moment, ne sachant pas quoi en faire. Le blond insista encore un moment avant que le déviant ne le prenne et le mette sur sa tête, couvrant ainsi sa LED*. Le jeune homme finit par lui tendre sa main pour le saluer.

— Je m'appelle Ryan. Et toi ?

Il se contenta de répondre qu'il n'avait pas de nom, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi il semblait s'intéresser à lui, comme s'il voulait faire sa connaissance. Seen trouvait cela complètement irrationnel. Les humains ne trouvaient intéressant chez les androïdes uniquement les choses qu'ils pouvaient leur apporter de concret.

— C'est quoi ton modèle alors ?

L'androïde ne répondit pas et regarda ses chaussures noires. Le blond sourit en abaissant sa main, puis tourna son visage vers l'extérieur, quelque peu amusé de sa réaction.

— Tu comptes appeler les flics ? À moins que t'en sois un, toi aussi. plaisanta Ryan sur un ton presque sérieux.

Il nia et regarda de nouveau la petite fille brune qui dormait encore, emmitouflée contre le bras du jeune homme .

— Elle est gentille, cette gamine. Elle a juste pas eu de chance pour se retrouver avec moi.

L'androïde se posa d'avantage de question sur les deux humains devant lui.

Ryan jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'extérieur, voyant que le trajet touchait à sa fin. Il secoua légèrement l'enfant à côté de lui, qui ouvrit les yeux en s'étirant.

— Allez ma puce, on est arrivé.

L'androïde releva les yeux vers l'extérieur, se demandant où pouvait bien se rendre ce duo peu commun à plus de minuit. Il n'y avait autour d'eux que des immeubles désaffectés et des ruelles désertes. Il décida finalement de les suivre, n'ayant de toute manière, pas d'autres idées de ce qu'il devait faire pour le moment.

 **Thirium** : Fluide bleu indigo qui alimente les composants androïdes, comparable au sang pour les humain.

 **Diode/LED** : Petit cercle luminescent implanté sur les temps des androïdes, pouvant prendre une couleur bleue (généralement), jaune ou rouge selon la situation et/ou l'état-d'esprit de l'androïde.


End file.
